Katen
Katen (火天, Katen) is the son of the , establishing him as the current Prince of Primates among them. The personal summon of , he has become an independent operative upon his master's request in the world. Investigating the attacks of Zetsu, he would uncover a plot to overthrow his Kage master, though it would be too late. With the Ninth Hokage taking over, he was forced to remain silent as he had no way to truly prove (alongside Konohamaru) that the Ninth was working for Zetsu, until the fall of Konohagakure itself, where he and his master escaped. Currently, after meeting up with some resistance efforts in the Lightning Country, he has become a part of the growing Shinobi Union. The representative for the animals in the Allied Council, he has embarked on a mission to unite the animal tribes, well what is left of them, against the threat of Zetsu and others against them. Background Primal Potential At some time during the past, Katen was born as the son of King Enma and his wife the Queen. Renown as the Prince of Primates, Katen was treated with the utmost care due to his status as royalty amongst the monkeys. However he always saw a need to prove he was worthy of such pampering. From a very young age, he trained to hone his prowess against the elites of the monkeys. Due to being young of course, he stood no match to them. However the Prince grew stronger with every encounter, as he ordered every elite to try their hardest against him at the time. With the boost in strength, Katen made excellent headway in his training. His father would also take him under his wing, training the Prince to be a splendid warrior. The harsh forest of the primates would adapt Katen from an early age, strengthening his prowess and conditioning. For decades (as a summoning animal, he has a much longer lifespan than others expect), he trained in the physical arts. Learned some much, conducted arduous tasks, all for expanding his prowess. He became truly worth of the pampering in his eyes, but he never stopped training. Going forth to utilize the other techniques of the monkeys, Katen established himself as not only the Monkey Prince but as a capable summoning. He began to enlist his services to those with contracts to the primates. He would be summoned by various Sarutobi and the occasional random shinobi, before he would find one he could truly call partner. On and off the battlefield. Meeting Konohamaru Having seen many battles including the world wars, Katen had many partners as well. However, he had not found someone he had truly bonded with, besides his other primal friends. Enlisting his services to Konohagakure and the Sarutobi, he would eventually find what he was looking for in the latter. Konohamaru, the prodigy of the Sarutobi and someone related to legends such as Sasuke, Hiruzen and Asuma was brought to the dwelling of the monkeys. As the inheritor of the main Sarutobi branch's titles and expectations, Konohamaru had delivered on what he was thought to be able to do. In other words, he was impressive, especially as the son of the head of the Sarutobi. After Hiruzen's passing, Katen's father Enma would be used mostly by Konohamaru's father. And after Konohamaru signed a contract, Katen become his partner in arms by inheritance. Konohamaru and Katen fought alongside each other during the reigns of Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki, protecting the peaceful period they had established with the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi War. While they had their differences, throughout the battles and experiences, Katen would befriend the young Sarutobi. Sarutobi and Primate Katen would remain by Konohamaru's side throughout the whole period. Even to the death of the great Naruto and the rise of Konohamaru as the Eighth Hokage. Determined to help out his partner and make his dad proud, Katen became a capable assistant along with Shizune and her children. Assisting his rule, the Shinobi Union became a much better alliance with their help. Katen helped his partner through some tough times as well, growing with the Sarutobi Hokage. Lord Eighth allowed Katen to embark on a mission to unite the animal domains, creating the Animal Union as a partner to the original Shinobi Union. Attempting to make things better for all living things, things seemed to be really getting better. That was until the villages began falling and a shadow of the past appeared, Zetsu. Attack of Zetsu Sacking of the Eighth Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Transformation Technique Chakra Prowess Taijutsu Bōjutsu Intelligence Synopsis Prelude Before the Storm Arc Catching Fire Trivia *Katen's name comes from one of the Twelve Devas. His source image is from Deviantart, credit to the creator of this image. *Katen's concept was inspired by the author's desire to create a quite capable summon who isn't necessarily dependent on their summoner.